


Izzy's other gift

by Knsaph



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, For a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knsaph/pseuds/Knsaph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hope you're even happier now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izzy's other gift

Lucy Heartfilia was never one to back down from a challenge. Unless, of course, it involved an excessive amount of pointless fighting.

And Cana was certainly a challenge, the best-looking challenge in a bikini top with an alcohol addiction.

So when one certain evening, Cana decided to introduce the idea of body shots to Lucy, she was totally willing to try.

Step one: get alcohol, check

Step two: get naked, well that wouldn't be that hard.

Step three: pour alcohol up your partners butt, definitely worth a try.

So, they knew what they had to do, now all they had to do was complete steps two and three.

Lucy stared deeply into Cana's eyes and reached delicately for her nipple covers. She peeled them away with all the delicacy of a rhino, tearing the flesh while she tore the top.

But Cana was so into it. She moaned deeply with her back arching and her V overflowing with juices that would soon be washed down with her favorite alcohol.

Lucy took no time to rip off Cana's body-builder tear-away pants and reach down there.

She used her hulking strength to flip Cana over and spread her cheeks wide looking hungrily at dat ass.

As she rubbed Cana's booty with one hand, she grabbed their choice bottle of alcohol for the evening and broke it open by smashing it on the nearby night stand. She poured the remaining aqua-vitae down her bunghole.

This burned and felt so great that she reached the peak of pleasure in just seconds.

Just seeing her lover feel this good, made Lucy see heaven as well.

The End


End file.
